1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, and a method of preventing a printing error of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming devices have been widely used to form a desired image on a paper. The image forming devices are classified into laser printers for forming an image using an electrostatic latent image and an inkjet printer for forming an image using an ink jet action. The image forming device is being used as a principal constituent element for a digital multi-function printer, a duplicating machine, and a facsimile machine, etc.
For example, the printer is connected to a host computer over a network. The host computer converts a variety of printing data (e.g., figure images and characters) into printer languages capable of being understood by the printer using a printer driver contained in the host computer itself, and transmits the converted result to the printer. Particularly, the host computer converts document information (e.g., printer language categories, file names, document structures, and printing options) into PJL (Page Job Language) data, and transmits the PJL data to a header of the printing data. There are a variety of printer languages capable of being understood by the printer, for example, PCL5e, PCL6, Postscript, etc.
Upon receiving the printing data, the printer analyzes a PJL command using a PJL parser (Print Job Language Parser), and determines category information of the printer language on the basis of the analyzed PJL command. The printer recognizes the category information of the printer language, selects a printer language interpreter according to each printer language category, analyzes data using the selected printer language interpreter, processes the data, and executes a printing action.
The PJL command is contained in the printing data, and is variable with usage environment factors (e.g., operating system (OS), application program, or interface, etc.) of the host computer. Therefore, the PJL command actually transmitted to the printer by the OS and the application program may be unexpectedly distorted even though the same document is used, or the PJL command may be lost via an interface between the host computer and the printer.
In this case, it is difficult to correctly determine the category information of the printer language. If the printer language category of the printing data to be printed is not correctly recognized, the printer analyzes the printing data using a basic printer language analyzer, such that unexpected data may be printed on the paper, and the printed data may not be a printing result intended by a user.
Particularly, most printers designate the printer language for supporting the text character printing action as a basic printer language, and perform the printing action. For example, if the printing data having a printer language of PCL6 is printed by the PCL5e printer language analyzer for supporting the text characteristic printing action, all the commands are difference from the PCL5e commands, such that all the commands are interpreted as text character data, and several tens of unexpected printing papers may occur. As a result, unnecessary papers or toners may be consumed.